維基家族授權請求
需要權限請在這裡申請，如果申請通過我們會列在通過的授權這一頁,並且由專人通知，如果申請未通過，我們會列在未通過的授權這一頁，一樣的是由專人通知，如果你想申請的人請在底下進行申請。 *目前開放申請權限的，wika站點有: #文野網站wiki #卡通維基 #颱風維基 #維卡辭典 #元維基 #漫畫大典 #道具大百科 *備註:漫畫大典，跟卡通wiki不同，卡通wiki主要以電視上的為主而漫畫大典以漫畫書為主。 以上wiki由http://zh.meta.wikia.com/ 元維基(文野協調站)中的tp工作隊負責維護、編輯。 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- *本站計畫未來要在該放以下站點的管理員申請，現在只開放上半部，因為下半部被歸類於現在尚未執行，或者暫時無法執行。 * 1.維客分享資源（share）-近期內成立 (最晚在五個月後成立) * 2.維卡新聞 （news Wiki）-尚未成立 (最晚在一年後成立) * 3.維卡教科書 (book Wiki) -尚未成立 -- 研討中 (最晚在三年後成立) * 4.維卡語錄 (quote Wiki)-尚未成立 -- 研討中 (最晚在五年後成立) * 5.維卡文庫 （source Wiki）-尚未成立 -- 研討中 (最晚在五年後成立) * 6.維卡物種 (species wiki) -尚未成立 -- 研討中 (最晚在五年後成立) * 7.維客學院 (Wikiversity)-尚未成立 -- 研討中 (最晚在五年後成立) * 8.圍紀孵育場 (incubator)-尚未成立 -- 研討中 (最晚在五年後成立) * 9.維卡文言文百科 -尚未成立 --研討中(最晚在兩年後成立。) * 10.古文明維基 -尚未成立 --研討中(最晚在兩年後成立。) * 10.wikia中文媒體協會 (又稱社群媒體協會。)-此協會利用社群wiki的空間架設。 *以下是申請區，請需要權限者在下面申請。 申請區。 |text = This page enables stewards to handle permissions requests, including the giving and taking of administrator, bureaucrat, checkuser, and oversight rights, for all Wikimedia wikis which do not have a local permissions procedure. If you are requesting adminship or bureaucratship, and your wiki has a local bureaucrat, submit your request to that user or to the relevant local request page (see the index of request pages). Requests for bot status, URL blacklisting and whitelisting, and CheckUser queries belong elsewhere. Interface-translations are done at Betawiki. For urgent requests, such as to combat large-scale vandalism on a small wiki, contact a steward in the IRC channel (see a web-based IRC client). In emergencies only, type !steward in the channel to inform stewards that you need help. Please only make requests here after gaining the on-wiki approval of your local community. Quick navigation: Administrator Bureaucrat CheckUser Oversight Removal of access Temporary permissions Miscellaneous Global permissions |backlog = none }} Using this page Place the following code at the bottom of the appropriate section below: user name@xxproject Thank you! ~~~~ Fill in the values: *'domain': the wiki's URL domain (like "ex.wikipedia" or "meta.wikimedia"). *'user name': the name of the user whose rights are to be changed (like "Exampleuser"). Leave it blank and list them yourself if you're requesting access for multiple bots. *'discussion': a link to the local vote or discussion about the rights change (for example, "ex:Wikipedia:Requests_for_adminship#ExampleUser"). If anything is missing from your request, a steward will request more information. Confirmation of identity Certain permissions (notably CheckUser and Oversight) additionally require users to confirm their identity. Users requesting these permissions must make a request below, and must also submit the relevant identification to the Foundation. The request is placed on hold temporarily, until receipt has been formally confirmed by the office. Instructions for how you can confirm your identity can be found at: Steward handbook/email templates. For stewards: Identification noticeboard. Requests Administrator access See administrator for information about the position. Requests for temporary permissions and removal of access belong in other sections. Admins doing cross-wiki work may wish to see IRC/wikimedia-admin for information about joining #wikimedia-admin. Bureaucrat access See bureaucrat for information about the position. In principle, requests for temporary bureaucrat access are not granted. CheckUser access To request CheckUser information, see Meta:Requests for CheckUser information. This is the place to request CheckUser access. Note that temporary CheckUser access is not permitted and the temporary status is only used by Stewards. Stewards: When someone asks for CheckUser status, please check the current policy regarding bestowal of status before giving the status. The current mail template to use to request identification from the new CU can be found here. Do not grant CheckUser access unless the user is identified to the foundation, which will be announced on the Identification noticeboard. Breaching these rules may be cause for removing your steward access. When you give someone CheckUser, please list them on CheckUser, ask them to subscribe to checkuser-l, email checkuser-l-owner lists.wikimedia.org so that the listadmins know the person is allowed on the mailing list (the list may contain confidential information), and make sure they contact an op for access to #wikimedia-checkuser. Oversight access As with Checkuser, do not initiate a request for oversight access here. You need to work through your local wiki. Some wikis have elections. Some wikis have their Arbitration Committee make the request once there is consensus on the local wiki. The request should show a link to the local wiki election results, or be made on behalf of an ArbCom by a member of that ArbCom, whichever is applicable. Stewards: Do not grant Oversight access unless the user is identified to the foundation, which will be announced on the Identification noticeboard. When you give someone oversight access, list them on Oversight. Removal of access If you're requesting the removal of your own status, make sure you're logged in to a or place an English note on your local user talk page to prove you own both accounts (and add the diff link of your local confirmation edit to the request). To request the removal of another user's status, you must gain consensus on the local wiki first. All discussion must be kept on your local wiki. When there is community consensus that the user's access should be removed, a trusted person from that wiki should provide a link here to the discussion, a very brief explanation of the reason for the request, and summarize the results of discussion. In either case, copy and paste the following text into the correct section (see instructions above). username@xxproject Temporary permissions for emergency or technical access If you are requesting administrator status to translate the wiki interface, this should done at the BetaWiki project instead (see mw:localisation). You can ask questions in the IRC channel or on the mailing list. If you are requesting adminship to handle one-time vandalism incidents or clearing a deletion backlog, please see Vandalism reports and Steward requests/Speedy deletions. Stewards: Currently active temporary permissions are listed at /Approved temporary. When granting a request, please copy the request to the appropriate section there, and clearly state the date of removal. Requests only need remain listed below for a few days, and may afterward be removed as long as they have been copied to the subpage. user Crochet.david@fiwikiversity Thank you! Crochet.david 12:02, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Miscellaneous requests Requests that don't fit in other sections belong here. Note that the following types of requests belong on separate pages: bot status, URL blacklisting and whitelisting, and requests for CheckUser queries. If you want to have your Meta username changed, please go to Meta:Requests for help from a sysop or bureaucrat. If you want to have changed a username on a Wikimedia wiki without bureaucrats, please go to Steward requests/Username changes.(Existing requests have been moved to the appropriate page.) ;Reminder * rights can be granted by stewards only, not bureaucrats, so the automatic list of local bureaucrats is irrelevant for this; please show a link to a consensus if the wiki has a community. *Usurpation requests should be placed at Steward requests/SUL requests. *Username changes should be placed at Steward requests/Username changes. See also * * *Steward handbook *Users identified for restricted access *Archives **2004 **2005 **2006: 01, 02, 03, 04, 05, 06, 07, 08, 09, 10, 11, 12 **2007: 01, 02, 03, 04, 05, 06, 07, 08, 09, 10, 11, 12 **2008: 01, 02, 03, 04, 05, 06, 07, 08, 09, 10, 11, 12 **2009: 01, 02, 03, 04 **unexpired temporary access